This invention relates to a method and composition for preventing and removing contact lense discoloration. More specifically, this invention covers the simultaneous cleaning, decolorizing and thermally disinfecting of contact lenses by means of immersing the discolored lense in a solution containing a mixture of a reducing agent and an enzyme, and heating the solution.